


Who do you want to be?

by Mr_Possessor



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Body Modification, Body shifting, M/M, Male Body Shifting, Male Body Transformation, Male Transformation, Slightly aged-up, Transformation, blowjob, body transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Possessor/pseuds/Mr_Possessor
Summary: If you could be someone else, who would you want to be? While Tweek is thinking thousands of thoughts, Clyde answered by transforming him into their friend Kenny.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 12
Collections: Body_Swap_and_Possessions





	Who do you want to be?

"If you could become anyone, who would you be?" Craig asked.

The question is rather simple, but it is quite complicated for the likes of Tweek. Why would Craig ask Tweek if could become anyone? Is that a literal, or a metaphorical question? Well, if he really could become anyone, who would he be? Tweek likes most people and he'd like to be like them. But Craig may be asking for just one person. Gah! Why is this so hard? He asked himself.

Thousands of thoughts raced in Tweek's mind, but he never settled for one answer. Craig just smiled and adored the struggle of his cute boyfriend.

"Don't worry babe, I can help." Craig smiled.

With a simple touch, Craig showed the true nature of who he truly is. A shapeshifter - not only could he change his appearance, but he could also change the form of others. And this change means to be a replica of someone, minus their sense of self.

Tweek's slightly revealed chest bubbled into a thick goop of flesh. A layer of lighter skin emerged and enveloped the rest of his body. Tweek now looks like a weird latex figure, free from any deformity and orifice. He had no mouth, so he could not scream. He had no eyes to see what covered him from head to toe. From his head, two holes popped out where his eyes should be. Tweek blinked for a moment, his eye color changing from pale blue to grey. On the top of his head, a neat matte of golden hair blossomed. Then out came his ears, his nose, and the rest of his body. His mouth was the last to appear. And when his mouth appeared, he screamed.

"Wha-!" Tweek screamed but stopped as he realized that his voice changed into something different. Something nasally and lacks the frantic quality of his voice.

What intrigues Tweek, is that he is somehow calm with all of this. He should be screaming his lungs out, scared shitless after the thing Craig did. But to his surprise, his heart has barely moved from its steady pace. And wait? Craig!

"Craig?" Tweek said. "What did you do?"

"Babe, you can't think of an answer so I decided one for you. Look in the mirror, you'll see."

And that, Tweek did. In the reflection of the mirror, a familiar sight welcomed him. Instead of his tattered self with clothes worn in haste, he saw the naked figure of his friend - Kenny McCormick. Golden-haired Kenny. Kenny always wore a parka and seeing his face is such a rare and privileged occurrence in their small town. Seeing his face in the mirror feels like that very moment. Every movement Tweek made, the reflection followed. His voice doesn't sound like Kenny. Well, how could he know what Kenny sounds like when his voice is often muffled by his parka. Not to mention, he's hearing Kenny through his own throat. This must be how he is hearing himself.

"But, how?"

"I cannot say how I've had this power. One day, I just found out that I can do this. I first transformed into you, then back to me, then to a mixture of you and me." Craig smiled at the memory. "I don't use this power much since I'm quite happy with myself but I still do it from time to time. Since we're partners now, I thought I could tell you my powers through a surprise. I trust that you'll keep this a secret from the others"

"Of course,"

Craig stood from the bed and moved closer to Tweek. As he did so, the same wrappings of flesh emerged from his chest and covered every inch of his body. Short black hair that's swept to the side sprouted from his head. His eyes twinkled into darker blue orbs that belonged to one of their classmates. When Craig touched Tweek by his chest with his palm, that was when Tweek realized who his boyfriend turned into. Stan Marsh, who looks more so mature upon seeing him naked. They may be pre-pubescent teenagers, but Stan acted and looked like the eldest of the bunch. His stomach is flat but if you squint your eye hard enough, you could see the faint outline of his abdominal muscles. The arms weren't that bad either. Lifting things around their hemp farm can do that to a body.

And not to mention, no one from his friends mentioned that Stan is packing some length down there. Seeing that monstrosity dangling between his legs is enough to make Tweek hard. And by hard, Kenny's uncut penis stood straight from its spot. Kenny's girth isn't that bad too. Not bad. Not bad. 

Craig crouched down and placed Stan's mouth over Tweek's borrowed penis. Despite looking like another person, the way he moved screamed as Craig. His pace is slow and tender where he starts his tongue from the base and dragging it to the tip. He sucked on it, allowed it to throb in his mouth, and moaned lightly in between breathing moments. Tweek closed his eyes, and let the feeling wash over him. For a moment, Tweek forgot where and who he is for everything seems so distant from the pleasures filling his mind.

Tweek could feel it. The rush. The pounding of his heart, the clenching of his ass, and the throat desperately gasping for air. He wanted to hold it in just so he could warn Craig, but Craig's mouth was not on his side. The movements of Craig's tongue hastened, its slimy surface spun around and prodded the insides of Tweek's foreskin. He couldn't- He… AH!

Tweek moaned at the top of his lungs as he released this pent-up seed into Craig's mouth. It was warm and goopy, it slobbered straight into Craig's throat. And to be honest, it made Tweek feel a weird sense of satisfaction when he saw Stan sucking his cum. The man's straight but doing such gay acts with him… is so dang sexy.

The two laid down on the bed, in their new naked forms. Craig returned to his original body while he let Tweek remain in Kenny's. He'll need Kenny's calm headspace after all.

"So, babe? Who do you want to be?"

Tweek smiled. "I want to be whoever you wanted me to be,"

And with that, Craig transformed Tweek back to his original body.

\---

Although, that did not stop the two of them from transforming into their other friends and fucking each other.

"What do you mean Butters' dick is a lot bigger than Stan!?" Tweek said as Craig transformed him into Butters. "Holy shit! He is huge."

"Told you so," Craig said bemused, his voice slowly transitioning into Clyde's.


End file.
